The Accident
by Writerlover
Summary: the adventure that I have when I am walking along the Los Angeles’ beach.


**The Accident **

I walked along Los Angeles' beach and I was headed towards my own beach house. I happened to see two people in a conversation seated on the sand a few yards from where I was headed. One was a male and the other one was a female. The male was short with spiky, short blond hair. He was wearing a shirt, shorts and some flip-flops. The female on the other hand was wearing a bikini that was light blue and her blond hair was in a small ponytail.

I could hear some of their conversation. My attention was so much on the two people because they both looked vaguely familiar to me. "Jesse?" I asked as I continued to walk towards them. The guy looked in my direction as I continued to walk. My attention was so much on him because he was cute all over and that he looked familiar to me, that I didn't see the rocks that were sticking out of the sand. I guess that the guy didn't tell me about the rocks because he thought that I had seen the rocks before. I tripped over the rock and I started to fall and somehow my head struck something. As I started to lose consciousness, the blond, cute guy rushed over to me and he started to say things like, "Come on. Hang in there. Don't lose consciousness…" The last thing that I saw before I lost consciousness all together was a cute, face looking down at me. Then I blacked out totally.

A few hours later, I started to wake up. I was disorientated for a few seconds because my head was killing me and my eyesight was a little bit blurry. Then after a few more minutes, my eyesight cleared up. There was a doctor who was in my room and he was probably checking up on me. For the next few minutes, there was a small pause, then I asked, "Are you Dr. Jesse Travis?" He looked in my direction and he said, "Of course I am." "So if you're the famous Dr. Jesse Travis then I am probably at Community General Hospital," I said. "Yep," he answered back. I was a little tired so I went back to sleep and the doc left my room.

A few hours later, I woke up again. I decided that I wanted to see if the inside of this hospital was the same as on television. So I swung my legs around and I gently placed them on the floor. My feet were a little wobbly because I hadn't used my feet in the last few hours. As soon as I stood up, I had to hold onto the bed because I was a little bit wobbly myself. I took a deep breath and then I took some slowly but steady steps and I headed towards my hospital room door. As soon as I got to the door frame, I held onto it. As soon as I got out into the hallway, I stumbled to the floor and I blacked out again.

When I woke up, I again found myself in a hospital room. I received a horrible headache so I decided to go asleep. I was about to go asleep when there was a knock at my door. Then Dr. Jesse Travis entered my room. I was about to say something when he said in a stern but powerful voice, "What the heck were you thinking trying to get out of bed when you are not fully recovered from your first accident." "I understand that I am suppose to rest and all but I am tired of sitting in a hospital bed and have nothing to do," I said to my doctor. There was a small pause and then Dr. Jesse Travis said, "I understand that. Believe me if I was in your position I would want to get out of my hospital bed as soon as possible but when I am fully recovered, is when I get out of the bed."

Since he could tell that I was getting a little sleepy from the accident that I just had, he quickly and quietly left my room. Actually, to tell you the truth, I was faking being tired because I wanted another adventure out in the famous hospital. I slowly got out of bed and I swung my legs around to the side of my bed. Then I placed my feet to the ground. I stood up slowly so I could test my feet again so I wouldn't have a similar accident like before. So far my feet felt fine and so I took the first step to adventure. Obviously I didn't get very far because I started to fall forward again. I grabbed the table next to my bed to keep from falling to the floor and I succeeded. I waited for a few more minutes then I started to walk across the floor. I was a little bit wobbly but I managed to stay upright. When I got to the door, I clenched to the door for dear life in case I started to fall towards the floor again.

I leaned onto the door, while I opened it. Then I saw different nurses pass by my door and then I quickly shut my door in case one of the nurses saw me out of bed. I wasn't really sure if a nurse saw me or not. Then after a few more minutes, I reopened the door and then I ascended out into the open hallway. I slowly got to the elevator and I pushed the button. For some odd reason, my head started to hurt but I didn't worry about it yet. Finally, the door opened and some nurses passed by me. Then I went into the elevator and I button to close the door because I didn't want anyone else in the elevator besides me.

I pushed the button for the first floor and the elevator ascended downward. While I was standing in the elevator, my headache started to get worse and worse. By the time, the elevator reached the first floor; I could hardly stand up for the extreme pain. Then suddenly I passed out on the elevator floor because of the pain. Then the door opened and I heard noises and then nothing at all.

A few hours later, I wanted to open my eyes but my eyelids felt so heavy. Then after a few more minutes, I forced them open. I looked around I and saw that I was in either another hospital room and or the same hospital room that I was in before. I was about to go to sleep since I felt so tired when my door opened and instead of Dr. Jesse Travis, Dr. Mark Sloan entered my room. Instead of having a smile on his face, he sort of looked angry. There was a small pause then I asked, " Are you mad at me or something?" Dr. Mark Sloan took a deep breath and then he said, "I am not mad but I am a little irritated at you. You are supposed to stay in bed and recover from your head injury. You haven't been following my advice and that's the reason why you are getting the headaches and fainting in the elevator."

There was another pause because I was thinking about he had just said. Then I said, "I am anxious to see more of this hospital but I promise that I will be patient and I will wait until I am better," I said. "That's what I want to hear from my patients," Dr. Sloan said. Then I went back to sleep. The next few days, I started to feel better since I had followed Dr. Sloan's instructions. Dr. Jesse Travis took me out to BBQ Bob's as a treat and the food was delicious.

A few days later, Dr. Sloan decided that I could go home and I was released from the hospital. From that day on, I was careful from where I was walking.

The End


End file.
